En el bosque
by KarasuKiiro
Summary: Cuando Lan Yuan escuchó sobre querer cazar a una bruja, lo primero que llegó a su cabeza fue "debo protegerle".


Cuando Lan Yuan escuchó sobre querer cazarauna bruja, lo primero que llegó a su cabeza fue "debo protegerle".

Nunca supo quién fue, pero estaba seguro que en ese bosque espeso de negro color, de ruidos infames y molestos, vivía una especie decriatura voraz que, por algún motivo, le había salvado la vida. No recordaba su nombre, ni su rostro, o siquiera cómo fue salvado,pero esa sensación, esa sensación no podía no ser real.

Como pudo, decidió protegerle. No supo de dónde salió esa anónima obsesión, esas ganas jocosas de volver a verle (o quizás verle por vez primera) antes de que la cacería realmente pudiera tener algún efecto negativo. Cuando estuvo a las afueras del bosque, sintió sueño, y cerró brevemente los ojos. Inmediatamente después los abrió, en menos de un parpadeo,y pudo avistarun conejo blanco, con una extraña mancha gris -similar a una pulsera- rodeando su pequeña y afelpada pata.

Y seguía sin entender de dónde nacía ese ferviente ánimo de ir a buscarle, como si acaso su padre, Lan WangJi, no le hubiera dicho mil veces que era peligroso meterse en un cacería de estas infames personas.

-¿Y tú, pequeño? -Susurró, mientras miraba al conejo, tomabaunas hojas,selas ofrecíaamodode

bocadillo y se acercaba.

El animal no pareció querer escapar, incluso se atrevió a acortar la distancia y saltar entre sus manos, sacando una carcajada de Yuan—, ¿qué hace un pequeño como tú, en este sitio tan oscuro? ¡podrías ser atacado por los aldeanos!

Y ese era otro tema en el que no le gustaba pensar. Los aldeanos no entendían que realmente las dichosas criaturas infames conocidas como "brujas" nunca habían hecho nada malo, pero ahora necesitaban desahogar la frustración humana en simples

personas que practicaban la medicina cln hierba, que adoraban aquello.

Por eso era tan renuente a creer en que su salvador, o salvadora, fuera una bruja. Recuerda sus suaves manos recorrer su estómago, recuerda la sutil carcajada y el comentario que sonó a letanía, aquel "Lan Yuan debería ser más cuidadoso, ¿no cree?" en una risueña voz que incluso en ese momento, no podía borrar de su cabeza.

Se sentía perdido por un canto de sirenas de un ser completamente ordinario.

-¿Nos vamos? -Le preguntó al conejo, mirando dubitativo el sitio en el que se encontraba; si era sincero, no quería perderse en el frondoso bosque, pero requería advertirle al herbolario o la herbolaria que le había salvado la vida-, conejito, ¿crees tú que esa persona se encuentre por estos lares? -Indagó, mientras acariciaba las orejas del roedor y suspiraba-, tal vez sólo deba irme. -Mencionó, pero el pequeño animal peludo se escapó de su agarre en cuanto pronunció esas sílabas, colándose por unos arbustos que estaban rodeados de ramos de flores.

Yuan se quedó mirando perplejo. Supuso que los animales tenían alguna especie de sentido extra, ¿acaso algo malo pasaría? ¿y si acaso...?

-¡Lan Yuan! -Gritó una voz a sus espaldas, enormemente familiar. Cuando volteó, vio a un chico, y su corazón se sintió tremendamente lleno de cariño.

Cariño que por alguna razón, no debía sentir.

-A-Yi, sólo eras tú. —Respondió al llamado, con una sonrisa suave sobre su rostro.

¿A-Yi? ¿quién era"A-Yi"y por qué ese nombre salía tan dulce y naturalmente de sus labios?

-¡Sí, listo y dispuesto para protegerte del mal! -Comentó el muchacho-, ¿caminamos un poco por el bosque? ¡necesitas salir de aquí, pero debes atravesarlo para eso! —Preguntó, y Yuan no se negó.

Era un extraño completamente familiar, sobretodo aquel calor que se entre-colaba por sus dedos una vez entrelazados.Mientras JingYi llevaba la delantera, era completamente tierno, aunque podía ver los tristes hombros de su amigo (se sentía incluso extraño decirle así) temblar a la más breve brisa que soplaba en su contra) caminar por delante suyo sin una pausa.

Repentinamente temió, pero no supo a qué.

-¿A-Yi? —Cuestionó, con algo de duda en su voz-,¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Insistió en ese tono dubitativo, con algo de temor.

-Si le contesto a A-Yuan, desapareceré. ¿Quieres que desaparezca? —Indagó, mientras automáticamente era guiado a través de la niebla, y sentía los dedos del muchacho volverse fríos—, sólo, esperaré por ti, ¿de acuerdo? sólo... seguiré esperando por ti hasta que estés listo para volver.

-Lo has hecho por diez años. -Respondió, sin siquiera pensarlo y saboreando las palabras que estaba seguro, no fueron dichas por él—, en nuestro tiempo, diez años--

-A-Yuan. —Musitó, mientras se giraba y le veía al rostro; tan triste, tan pálido, con unas ojeras que seguramente no eran suyas, quizás, ¿se había quedado haciendo pócimas?

Pero las brujas no existían...

-Por favor. Te pedí expresamente que no volvieras al bosque. Lo haces todo tan difícil, ¿por qué? ¿por qué no te permites disfrutar tu nueva vida de humano? —Le preguntó, mientras Yuan sentía que un frío recorría su cuerpo.

Él era humano. Siempre supo que se sentía raro pensándolo pero efectivamenteera humano.

-Si no está A-Yi, no vale la pena haber renacido como uno, ¿por qué? ¿por qué me mantienes separado de ti? —Nuevamente habló alguien en su interior que compartía la dolorosa angustia con Yuan, pero no entendía—, ¿por qué me prohíbes incluso verte? ¡salvaste mi cuerpo mortal!

-¡A-Yuan sigue siendo A-Yuan aunque seas humano o brujo! -Gritó. El trino de las aves, el graznido de los cuervos e incluso el viento se detuvieron—, ¿por qué no puedes cuidarte ahora que tienes una nueva vida? ¿por qué incluso siendo humano, insistes en venir a este bosque inconscientemente? no eres sólo tú, A-Yuan. Ahora vives en este cuerpo, tu alma reside y descansa en el interior de una consciencia nueva, ¡y aún así sigues siendo maravilloso! ¡sabes lo que es acariciar el pelaje de un animal del bosque! ¡los brujos nos camuflamos así! —Las mejillas de JingYi comenzaron a colorearse, seguramente por el enojo que estaba evitando explotar completamente—, ¡y tú vas, acaricias mis orejas, mis patas, mi pelaje! ¡no puedo sólo ignorarte, A-Yuan! -Bramó, mientras el silencio seguía sepulcral—, sólo, por favor, no me lo hagas más difícil.

-A-Yi, sabes que te amo, ¿no? —Rompió repentinamente el silencio, y lo sintió tan real. Empujó la mano del chico que estaba frente a él—, y no importa cuántas veces tenga que venir a buscarte, o si no recuerdo nada, no importa. Te amo y eso es suficiente. —Lo apoyó en su pecho, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y sintió a JingYi estremecer bajo su toque. Realmente fue tímido.

-¡Lo sé, A-Yuan! —Respondió con algo de malgenio en su voz—, ¡pero no puedes evitar mi enojo! ¡así que me debes dos besos cuando vuelvas a venir! si... lo recuerdas, claro está. —JingYi reanudó la caminata, y se mantuvieron largamente en silencio.

El muchacho más alto sintió temor cuando la niebla comenzó brevemente a disipar, y los graznidos de los cuervos rompieron el silencio de ultratumba que yacía en el sitio.

-A-Yi...

-Lan Yuan. —Lo llamó por su nombre completo—, llegamos al otro lado del bosque. —Mencionó, mientras comenzaba a separar sus dedos—, ya estamos al final, donde hay luz. No puedo ir más allá. —Se acercó al muchacho y dejó un fugaz beso en la mejilla—, No quiero que vuelvas, pero espero lo hagas pronto, ¿sí?

Mientras la niebla desaparecía, Yuan comenzó a recordar algunas cosas. La vez que lo conoció, el cómo encontró a otra bruja -siendo él una- atrapada en una trampa, el cómo lo liberó de aquella tortura y comenzaron a estar juntos. Cuando... murió, y JingYi, con todos sus recursos, lo había sanado, pero eso significaba perder sus poderes, sus memorias, e incluso su permiso para entrar en aquel bosque de criaturas mágicas, donde incluso el humano más capaz sería devorado por fieras.

Y JingYi lo salvó. Dos veces.

Cuando Yuan despertó, sólo encontró a un conejo durmiendo tácito sobre él, mientras la mancha gris de su pata se extendía un poco alrededor de ella.

¿No era ese conejo el que estaba al inicio de su paseo? ¿qué había sido todo ese sueño?

-Yuan. —Escuchó la voz de su padre detrás de él, que miraba con algo de desgano el bosque espeso y oscuro que estaba en frente suyo—, ¿qué dije sobre entrar al bosque?

El mencionado inhaló profundo, y miró cómo la respiración del conejo lucía calma, mientras se acurrucaba más sobre él. Era un roedor precioso pero, ¿no era esa calidez sumamente familiar?

-No te preocupes, padre. —Le dijo, mientras tomaba al pequeño en sus manos—, realmente... realmente no entré a ese bosque. —Confesó—, no pude haberlo hecho... ¿cierto? porque no lo recuerdo.

Miró al pequeño que envolvía dulcemente y se aferró. Porque todo fue un sueño, y él era completamente humano. Nunca hubo sirena que le atrajera con la dulce voz de JingYi, ni hubo niebla espesa colándose por entre sus piernas, ni hubo herbolario que le salvó...

Ni siquiera hubo JingYi.


End file.
